Seeing Red
by Yusei Fudo 44
Summary: Neatly scrolled on the bathroom mirror in bold, red lipstick were the words, 'Morning daddy'. Of course, the word 'daddy' means something.


**Seeing Red**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not in any shape or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of the other characters or references related to the franchise. All rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belong to Kazuki Takahashi, 4K Media Inc., or to those who created it.

 **Author's Note:** This story will be rated M for mature. This story is a FaithShipping one-shot, that's worked from Yusei's POV.

The characters' ages are as follows:

Yusei: 25

Akiza: 23

Jack: 26

Crow: 24

 **0.0.0**

 **Yusei's POV**

The pleasant aroma of fresh-brewed coffee wafted throughout the house rousing me from my peaceful slumber. My eyes flickered open and I vaguely noted that the left side of the bed was empty. _Akiza must be downstairs in the kitchen…_

 _Sleepy… Soo, sleepy…_ I fisted the silky, crimson colored comforter within my palm as I rolled over and pulled it over my head in hopes of blocking out the _not_ so gentle rays of the morning sun, streaming in through the bedroom window. I grunted as I squeezed my eyes shut. _No such luck… that's just wishful thinking…_

A gentle sigh escaped my lips as I rolled over on my belly and my limber frame sunk back into the plush mattress as my eyes drooped shut. _I shouldn't have stayed up so late last night recalibrating the engine…_ _Jack and Crow are going to be majorly pissed_ _off_ _if_ _I'm late for that test run this morning…_

I squinted as I glared at the oversized, bright red numbers on the alarm clock that read 7:00 a.m. _At least it hadn't gone off_ _yet_ … My head plopped back down on the fluffy pillow with an annoyed huff. _I don't know why they insisted on doing it so_ _ **damn**_ _early in the first place._

I squinted as I pulled the comforter up over my shoulders. I peeked over the silky crimson folds that cascaded over my body as my eyes gradually adjusted to the gentle rays of light that flooded in through the window, illuminating the room.

It didn't exactly help that most of our bedroom décor was done mostly in white. _This admittedly gave our bedroom a sort of blinding effect at the crack of dawn…_ Even the furniture was white. _Okay, so maybe I wasn't being_ _ **that**_ _serious~_. Sure, there were moderate touches of gray colored hues scattered throughout our bedroom — the plush, shaggy carpet being one of them. Crimson was another part of the color scheme and it worked very nicely with Akiza's rose theme.

I did insist on one thing. The glow in the dark stars that I'd painstakingly arranged in the form of several constellations on the bedroom ceiling. I thought I did a pretty swell job, though Akiza jested that it took me eons to complete it… But nevertheless, we both enjoyed it because I had done the same thing with my past bedrooms, and it reminded of me of my former room at Poppo Time.

Perhaps one of the most notable features of our bedroom was the elegant, black, wrought iron, king-size bed that my wife and I shared. The intricate bedframe scrolled and spiraled upwards into an X-shape that formed an open canopy. Laced throughout the metal poles of the canopy was a sheer, chiffon, white sash that spiraled towards the floor. The sash was completed with sprays of faux burgundy roses and baby's-breath tucked throughout and around the silky folds that gave an overall elegant look to it.

The bed's look was completed with a puffy, ruffled out, crimson colored silk comforter. Several ruffled throw pillows were scattered atop coordinating silk sheets. Carefully tucked beneath the mattress was a matching floor-length, ruffled bed skirt.

I forced myself upright, my back stiffened as I let out an audible grunt. I rubbed the tense muscles in my lower back, squinting as I surveyed the room. _I wish I just could pull the drapes back and sleep for another hour or two… Sadly, that's not going to happen._

 _Okay, Fudo._ I pulled the blankets to the side as I turned then and swung my legs over the edge of the bed and prepared to hop off. _One, and two, and…_

I sprang off the mattress with lightning quick reflexes before I could change my mind. _Man, it would really piss Jack and Crow off if I just went back to bed and said screw it._ I chuckled at the mere thought of it as I glanced at the vacant bed.

 _Tempting as it might be_ , _I would never do something like that to my two best buds. Besides_ , _knowing those two, it would piss Jack off_ — _then_ _they'd both end up irking the neighbors and they'd probably beat the damn door down in the process._

 _Plus, they'd probably also want to kill me after all was said and done._ My lips twisted into a wry grin. _It actually sounded sorta fun._ I shook my head stifling the laughter that threatened to tumble from lips. _Nah, I'd never do that. Plus, I knew that I'd have a blast spending time with the guys today._

 _Aside from sleep, what more could I possibly ask for?_

The plush carpet felt good against my bare feet as I stretched, arching the taunt muscles in my back. I pivoted around as I made my way towards the darkened, master bathroom next to the bed. The cool, icy grey tile was a sharp contrast to that of the velvety carpet. I shiver crept up my spine as I turned and flicked the switch on, illuminating the bathroom.

Absently, my gaze dipped downwards as I fiddled with the lower button on my pajama top. I pivoted around on my bare heel. I looked up my azure eyes widening as I nearly slipped the button through the buttonhole, missing my mark as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My mouth hung agape as I read the neatly scrolled words written in bold, red lipstick.

 _Morning daddy~._

 _XOXO_

Just below was a red lipstick kiss on the mirror.

I let out a sharp yelp of surprise as I dropped the lower half of my garment and spun around to find Akiza. In doing so, my foot made contact with the marble cornerstone, connected to the bathtub. A string of obscenities flew from my mouth as I hopped around on one foot, clutching my aching ankle within both of my hands.

 _How I learned that my vulgarities I'll never know…_ _ **Scratch**_ _ **that**_ _._

 _I knew_ _ **exactly**_ _where it came from._

 _ **Meanwhile, in the kitchen…**_

Akiza glanced up, upon hearing the ruckus as she lifted the coffee pot in her right hand. She shifted her attention back to pouring the dark liquid into the porcelain mug as she hummed amusedly, "Sounds like somebody is awake~."

Dipping her head, she added creamer and sweetener, swirling the mixture around with a spoon.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

I ceased with the vulgarities as I glared at the grey, _yes grey_ — marble cornerstone that had oh so lovingly doctored my now _maimed_ foot. _Well,_ _ **shit..**_ _._ "At least it _wasn't_ white _._ " I growled through pearly white teeth that were gnashed together as I clenched my throbbing ankle with both hands.

I cautiously put weight on my hurt foot as I stood testing it, mentally cursing myself off. _Stupid, STUPID,_ _ **STUPID**_ _._ I turned around, still slightly seething as I limped my way out of the bathroom.

My eyes widened as I stood there completely stunned. There, standing just outside the bathroom doorway was my lovely wife, Akiza. I averted my gaze almost instantly.

Don't get me wrong, my wife is absolutely, drop-dead gorgeous — she just happened to be wearing a very revealing negligée at the moment. _...Surely, she had to know_ _ **exactly**_ _what kind of torture she was putting me through…_

My beautiful, though scantily clad wife, held a cup of coffee in her outstretched hand, offering it to me. A coy smile tugged at her lips, her honey-colored eyes alight with a warm glow. "Morning honey,"

 _I lost my train of thought for a second as I studied her intently._

 _Honestly, I couldn't decide which more distracting. The message that she had left on the bathroom mirror or the nearly see-through, lacey babydoll that hugged her hourglass figure all too perfectly._

I glanced away. _Yep, she had most_ _ **definitely**_ _planned this…_

Akiza set the coffee cup on the nightstand then fished around in the large, square pockets of the silk robe that trailed behind her.

"Akiza…?" I asked hesitantly, my eyes following her hand as it dipped into her pocket as she procured a white stick with two pink lines, confirming my suspicions. "Yusei, you're going to be a daddy!"

She parted the lacy ruffled folds of her nightie, revealing her midsection to me. I stood there stunned as I read the words written in bold, red lipstick on her tummy.

 _You're going to be a daddy!_

"Akiza, are… are you sure?" I stammered unable to hide the pure joy that I felt. _Really, I just wanted hug right then and there and never let her go._

"Look," Akiza blushed as she glanced to the side. "If I have to drink another gallon of orange juice again, I'm not going to be very happy."

"Umm, yeah. That's a lot of orange juice…" A blush tinted my tanned features as I glanced to the side and combed my fingers through my dark hair.

 _My memory flitted back to all the little boxes piled up in the trash can._ _Now that I thought about it, it definitely explains that one…_

A coy smile tugged at her glossy pink lips. "I wanted to surprise you. Did it work?"

I cast her a sideways glance from the corner of my eye. " _Yes_." I growled in an icy undertone.

"Good." Akiza clapped her hands together cheerfully. "Because I kinda figured that you wouldn't be _too_ surprised. So, I wanted to surprise you when you _least_ expected it~."

I arched a brow at her then asked, "You mean, more like ambush me with red lipstick at the crack of dawn when I was half-asleep, so that you could bombard me with it…?"

Akiza tipped her head in a nod. "Uh-huh."

I leaned back against the bed, my foot crossing over my sore ankle. "Also, I'm pretty sure that you're well aware that Jack and Crow are coming over pretty soon,"

"Yep." I watched as she merrily skipped about.

 _Unbelievable…_

I smirked as I caught her in my arms and pulled her onto the bed. She gasped at the sudden surprise and giggled, leaning her head back against my shoulder, absorbing the heat coming from my chest.

I kissed her on the cheek as I cradled her in my arms then chided, "You are a _naughty, naughty_ little minx." Akiza giggled and writhed in my arms as she fought in-between words, "You could always cancel and tell them that you're sick or something."

She leaned forward and kissed me again, a soft kiss that I barely felt. I gave humored hum and pulled her forward, my lips meeting hers this time.

"Or I could tell them that my wife ambushed me with red lipstick at 7:00 a.m."

Akiza arched a pencil thin red brow at me warningly. "You wouldn't dare." My arms wrapped around her curvy hips. "Of course not." _…Not if I want_ _ **live**_ _anyways._ "You better not or else." she replied in a low voice as she nipped my neck.

"Let me have a look at that ankle," She gave me a stern look and shouted, "Yusei!" I shrugged my shoulders as I tried to reassure her. "It's really not that bad—" I flinched as I my eyes squeezed shut as she elevated my ankle and I yelped, " _Oww_!"

"You really need to be more careful! I'm going to get an ice pack and some bandages," Akiza marched into the bathroom to get the items.

I glanced at my foot propped up on the fluffy pillow. "It's fine. I've been through worse." _A heck of a lot worse actually…_

"No, it's _not_ fine," Akiza reappeared with an ace bandage and an ice pack in her hand. "Now hold still," _…Yes, Ma'am._ I rolled my eyes biting my tongue to keep quiet. _That is, until she said the last part._ "Otherwise, I might have to tie you to the bed,"

A mischievous smile slipped across my lips as I watched her. Akiza was on her hands and knees, turned away from me, gingerly wrapping my ankle. _Her ivory babydoll crawled up giving me a_ _stunning view of her silk panties._ "Careful, I might actually like that." _That and the view I was getting of my lovely wife…_ Akiza stopped what she was doing and glared over her shoulder at me.

"Oh, you would, would you?" Moments later, I felt her body slip on top of mine, one leg moving to settle on either side of my hips as she pinned me to the mattress. "How do you think Jack and Crow will react once they find out that they're going to be uncles pretty soon?" _Nice way to change the subject…_

"I'm sure Crow will be excited about it," I paused for a moment in-between feathering kisses along the curve of her jaw then added, "Jack probably won't act too thrilled about it, but I'm sure he'll be happy for us." _Albeit in his own_ _ **snarky**_ _way…_ _And if he's not, I'll_ _ **smack**_ _him._

"I still think we should wait awhile before we tell those two knuckleheads anything though," My hands roved over her smooth silky skin seemingly on their own accord.

 _Can't we keep talk about those two knuckleheads_ _ **out**_ _of our_ _ **bedroom**_ _?_

 _Besides_ , _this was far more important…_

I stroked her cheek and kissed her again, my hand trailing down over her abdomen towards the barely noticeable swell of her belly. _It was hard to believe that Akiza was actually pregnant…_

 _Most people wouldn't notice it at all at this point. The only somewhat obvious difference was that her clothing fit just a smidge tighter…_ My hands stopped as I brought my gaze up to meet hers.

 _By this point, I was feeling overwhelmed with quilt._

"Akiza… I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry." I glanced away unable to maintain eye contact with the woman I loved. "How could I have missed such a thing…?"

 _I should've been there to hold her hair back when she was plagued with morning sickness… I should've noticed that she'd been sleepier than normal…_

 _I missed all those things…_

Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to my forehead, trailing down to my cheek. "Honey, it's okay. I wanted to wait until I was sure, before I told you." A tender smile graced her lips as she swiped the moisture from my eyes. "Besides, I knew that you were having fun with Jack and Crow and I didn't want to worry you,"

 _This didn't make me feel any better about it… In fact, it just made it worse._

I sighed and covered my eyes with my wrist. "Working on _another_ new engine design…" _No wonder I was so_ _ **damn**_ _oblivious._

 _It also explained_ _ **why**_ _she wasn't in the mood for sex…_

Akiza stopped, stretching her body atop my mine. Her hazel eyes flickered impishly as she lazily traced her finger across my chest and purred, "You know, if they heard the ruckus you made when you hurt your foot, they might've thought it was an accident."

"Not that it's any of their business, but they probably be even more surprised if they found out that it was a _planned_ pregnancy." I cupped her ass cheeks with both hands, squeezing hard, causing her to inhale sharply.

"Yusei, what are you—" She gave a small squawk of surprise as my hands dipped beneath the back of her panties, cupping her firm rounded ass within both hands, as I pulled her against my aching erection.

"Mmm," My lips crashed against hers heatedly, silencing any further complaints. An elated moan escaped her lips as she kissed me again and yet again, as I thrust against her.

Akiza leaned forward as she straddled my hips and grinded her pussy against my cock, meeting me thrust for thrust. I grunted in appreciation, feeling the warm wetness of her arousal seeping through her panties. _Good lord, she was wet…_

"God, Akiza…" I breathed against the fullness of her mane of red hair as I bucked my hips up, grinding my cock against the wet folds covering her slit.

 _We hadn't had sex in… I don't how long._

 _Whatever the case, it'd been much_ _ **too**_ _long in my opinion._

My thumbs hooked around the elastic of her panties, tugging them down. Her tiny, doll like hands nimbly undoing the row of pearly white buttons on my navy-blue pajama top, one-by-one.

 _Then it occurred to me._ _ **She**_ _ **was**_ _ **pregnant**_ _._ My hands froze as it hit me like a ton of bricks. "Umm, Akiza…?"

 _Sure, I felt a swell of pride knowing that she was bearing_ _ **my**_ _child. But that thought alone also kinda weirded me out and I found myself wondering if we should …wait._

"Shouldn't we at least wait until after we've talked to the doctor about having sex again…?" I asked hesitantly. It seemed like a weird question to ask, and it seemed it even weirder once I 'd said it. "Would sex _hurt_ the baby…?"

 _I still couldn't believe that I'd actually said_ _ **that**_ _of all of things…_

 _Still, I'd rather be safe than sorry._

"Hmm?" Akiza gave a humored hum as she trailed kisses along my collarbone. Her teeth grazed my neck before nipping at my shoulder.

She looked up at me from beneath her long, dark eyelashes, sucking at my skin as she placed a love bite on my shoulder. "Isn't that how we made the baby in the first place?" she purred in softy, sexy voice running her hands up my belly. A shiver crawled up my spine as I watched her. _**God**_ _she's so sexy…_

A light blush tinged my tanned face as she touched the tip of my nose. My eyes widened as she trailed her finger in little circles down my chest. "Besides, according to all the pregnancy books I've read, it should be fine."

Her lips brushed against my bare chest, as her hands worked their way towards my taunt stomach. She propped herself up on her knees then leaned forward giving me a full view of her ample cleavage.

The ivory babydoll that she wore amplified her breasts, fiery wisps of red hair captured at the nape of her neck. _I wanted to reach out and touch those soft cushiony orbs and squeeze them in my hands…_ She caught my gaze and stopped me. A blush like a shadow ran across her cheeks as she replied, "They're a bit… tender."

I flashed her a brilliant smile, totally unabashed. "Fair enough." _Likely yet another side effect of pregnancy._ My arm coiled around herwaist, my finger splayed across her ribcage, the tips barely grazing the underside of her breast.

Her right hand trailed lower as she toyed with the elastic waistband on my pajama bottoms.

I glanced towards the bright red, neon glow of the alarm clock, noting the time. 7:24 a.m.

"Problem?"

"…Umm, yeah."

 _Actually, several of them right at the moment…_

 _Jack and Crow were supposed to be here at eight o'clock sharp._

"I can fix that," she murmured her hand sliding beneath my boxers. I immediately felt her small hand wrap around my cock and slide up and down its length. I clenched my teeth, a sharp hiss escaping my lips.

 _ **Hell.**_ _I could at_ _ **least**_ _make time for a quickie._

 _Besides, with morning sickness and all the other side of effects of pregnancy, who knew when I'd get lucky again?_

Then _it_ happened.

 _ **Damn it.**_

 _Our bedroom was awash with blinding white headlights, lighting the whole room like a_ _ **damn**_ _Christmas tree._

Much to my immense displeasure, Jack and Crow had apparently arrived early.

I sat bolt upright observing my own sheer dumb luck. _At the least the window was small enough_ _ **and**_ _up high enough, so that they didn't get their own little peep show…_

I tumbled off the bed with a sharp yelp. I all about ripped my pajamas off as I stumbled around looking for my pants. _**Yes, stumbled.**_ _Score yet another one for_ _ **sprained**_ _ankles._

I found my black skinny jeans and made quick work of them, jerking them up over my hips. I grabbed my black, sleeveless T-shirt, hastily slipping it over my head in record time.

Akiza lay sprawled out on the bed as she watched me. She twirled her finger around in little circles as she gazed at the satin comforter, her voice was but a velvet murmur. "Mhm, too bad you can't take a shower with me~."

I fumbled with one of my boots as I tugged it on over my jeans. "I'm sorry, but I gotta go." _Not that I_ _ **want**_ _, too…_

Her lush, glossy pink lips fell into a precious pout as she laced her fingers under her chin. "Yeah, I know."

I grinned and gave her a sexy little wink. "Not that I wouldn't mind helping you wash that lipstick off,"

A mischievous twinkle lit up her eyes, and she smiled.

 _Oh,_ _ **crap**_ _… I should've kept that last part to myself._

I quickly spun around and made my way towards the master bathroom, to get myself cleaned up a bit.

"Mhm, first, I'll squirt soap in my hand and rub it all over my body." She came up from behind me, looping her arms around my waist. "You know, just like the way you touch me when you're grinding your body against mine giving me the — oh!"

"But I'm not that selfish," she murmured, whispering into my hair. "Then I'd lather my body with lots of sudsy little bubbles and rub my breasts up and down your—" I caught her hands within mine. "Akiza, please stop…" _I don't need a nosebleed on top of everything else…_

"'Kay." She withdrew her arms from my waist and moved to the right. A soft and loving curve touched her lips. "Just thought that I'd let you know that I made our first prenatal appointment for this coming Wednesday at 10:00 a.m."

"Okay, I can't wait." The corners of mouth slid upwards as I leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

I splashed some ice-cold water in my face, trying to relieve myself of my not-so-little problem downstairs…

I gave a quick final glance at the mirror. I noticed a glaringly obvious bright red love bite just above my collarbone. _…That figures._ I tugged my black, sleeveless shirt up, under my jacket, but it was no use. The loose cottony fabric fell back into its natural resting place as I muttered, "Good luck trying to hide _that_ one…"

I walked away and grabbed my belt, looping it through each belt loop. _I'll gladly take that over trying to explain a pregnancy any day…_ I fastened my belt buckle then grabbed my signature navy-blue jacket, tossed aside on a nearby chair and slipped it on over my shoulders.

 _ **A few seconds later…**_

I stumbled towards the front door and yanked my other boot on as I shouted, "Just a minute!"

I cracked the door open. "I'll be out in a second, okay?"

"Coffee?" Jack pressed his nose against the door. "Is that coffee that I smell…?"

"What…?" I glanced towards the fresh pot of coffee. _Well,_ _ **shit**_ _…_

"Oh, and honey," My eyes trailed towards the sound of her voice. My mouth fell open and my eyes widened at the sight of Akiza, still dressed in her nightie.

 _I really didn't want the guys coming in the house with Akiza dressed like, well …_ _ **that.**_

"Yeah…?" I asked feebly. My gaze shifted towards the coffee pot, then door as Jack crashed into it.

"Have fun," She murmured sweetly, kissing me on the cheek. "I'm going to go take a shower," With a quirk of her brow, she flashed a sassy little smile. "Try not to get too hot and bothered~."

One dark brow lifted as I watched her disappear around a corner.

… _ **Indeed.**_

My gaze shifted back towards the door.

 _ **This**_ _is what I get to look forward to?!_

The door was nearly shut before I pressed a flat hand against it. "Can't you just chase the kids around the block for a while…?"

 _We'll know that the engine's a success if it_ _ **doesn't**_ _blow…_

Jack rammed his shoulder into the door as he grunted in-between breaths, "Must… have _coffee_!"

"Calm down, psycho. You'll get your coffee soon enough. It's not my fault that Café la Green isn't open yet!" Crow shouted at Jack. "Hey, Yus!" Crow peeked through the crack of the door. "Do you mind if I use the bathroom? I gotta take a major leak,"

My eyes widened a bit. _Actually, I do mind…_

Jack mercifully shoved him out of the way then spat, "Oh, go _piss_ in the _damn_ bush!" Jack hooked his fingers around the edge of the door, attempting to pry it open as he shouted, "Must. Have. Coffee!"

"You're gonna have to have hold on, I'll be out in a minute." I slammed the door shut, nearly taking Jack's fingers with it in the process. "You about slammed my fingers in the _damn_ bloody door!" Jack snarled.

"What? Oh, oops." I peeked through the crack in the door making eye contact with Jack, just before the tall surly blonde crashed into the door yet again. "Sorry," I bolted locked the door and walked away.

 _Sorry,_ _ **not**_ _sorry~._

I cast a sideways glance at the front door and glared at it. _The funny thing is, I didn't regret nearly slamming Jack's fingers in the door_ _—_ _no,_ _that just happened to be a bonus._

 _What I did regret was not knowing that Akiza was pregnant in the first place. I should have been with_ _ **her**_ _instead of the_ _ **damn**_ _Runners… That part frustrated me to no end._

 _In light of it all, I was beyond overjoyed that I was_ _ **finally**_ _going to be a_ _ **father**_ _._

 _And to think, all of_ _ **that**_ _took place in less than an hour…_ Threading my fingers through my hair, I let out a deep sigh. _Oi!_

 **0.0.0**

 _ **A few minutes later, outside the Fudo home…**_

 **Yusei's POV**

The garage door rolled up, and I rolled my Runner out into the still dark morning. The door rolled back down, and more clicks locked it down. "Morning," I called out as I met them in the driveway.

Jack sat astride the _Phoenix Whirlwind_. His violet-colored eyes darted to the side as he muttered cynically, "Took you long enough."

"Yo, Yus!" Crow's helmet was tucked under one arm, as he waited. He looked me over and frowned. "What's up with the limp? Did you fall and hurt yourself or something?"

 _ **Damn**_ _!_ I cast my gaze towards the pavement and my brows slanted as I glared at my damn left foot. My foot even looked swelled up thanks to all the bandaging wrapped around my ankle underneath my boot… _Figures that they'd notice…_

" _Actually…"_ I cracked a grin as I looked up at them. "I kicked Jack's Runner."

"You _what_?!" Jack bellowed as he lunged forward and stomped his booted foot on the asphalt pavement furiously.

"Dude, are you like high on caffeine or something?" Crow quirked a brow as he leaned forward, bracing his arms across his Runner's handlebars then mussed, "'Cause your like abnormally hyper or something,"

"One could only _hope_ after all…" I replied whimsically with a bounce and an ouch in my step.

Jack paused for moment as he stared at me incredulously then slipped his helmet on over his spiky-blonde hair as he muttered under his breath, " _Whatever_."

He mounted the sleek, white Duel Runner then leaned back into the seat within the metal arch of the monowheel. He turned his head towards me. The shiny translucent gleam of his visor shielding his amethyst colored eyes as he growled, "About _bloody_ time!"

I flipped the compartment beneath the black, leather seat open and grabbed the shiny red helmet within it. I swung my leg over the red D-Wheel then slipped the helmet on, over my spiky-black hair. I reached up then pressed a tiny button inside of my helmet as the synthetic, translucent blue glass lowered shielding my eyes. "Are we gonna test these prototype engines or not?"

Jack cocked his to the side as he replied sarcastically, "That's why we came."

I leaned forward in the black leather seat, my gloved hands gripped tightly around the metal bars within each of the steering columns. The blunt metal curve of the crescent-shaped, red and white Duel Runner, arched slightly upwards as it retracted, then extended as I pressed the heel of my brown, leather biker boot into the arch of the shiny brake pedal as the _Yusei_ _Go_ roared to life.

I revved the engine with the right-side hand grip then let up on the silver brake pedal as I lifted the heel of my brown, leather boot as I shouted, "Let's rev it up!"

Crow slipped the shiny silver helmet over his brushy-spiked, orange hair as he muttered, "I wonder what got into him?"

Jack revved the engine as the _Phoenix_ _Whirlwind_ roared to life. He took off on the D-Wheel then shouted above the deafening roar of the engine, "Who cares. Let's get going!"

"Gee, you're awfully cheerful," Crow muttered as he grabbed his black goggles and snapped the strap on over his helmet, so that it angled up over the back and the band was slung just below the blackbird printed on both sides.

Crow's mouth hung agape as he watched the _Phoenix_ _Whirlwind_ and the _Yusei Go_ take off and accelerate as they disappeared from view in a shiny, red and white blur.

Crow leaned forward in the tan leather seat of the sleek aerodynamic Runner. His gloved hands gripped the metal bars within each of the steering columns as he pressed the heel of his brown, leather biker boot into the arch of the shiny brake pedal as the _Blackbird_ roared to life. "Yo, wait up!"

 **The End**


End file.
